


Stupid

by mr_reblogbutton



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Decima - Freeform, F/M, Koudelka is mentioned, Lots of Angst, M/M, Sorry guys, Unrequited Love, im sosorry, it kills eiffel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_reblogbutton/pseuds/mr_reblogbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was stupid<br/>She was stupid<br/>He knew he was stupid<br/>She wasn't stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I have honestly no excuse except my love of sad stuff. I am sorry.

He was stupid for falling in love with a dying man. He was supposed to be the smart one but apparently his brain decided that this one test subject was the perfect man to deploy an explosion of chemicals in his head for.

What really bothered Hilbert, what _really_ grinded his gears, was that no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that Douglas Eiffel wasn’t perfect (far from it) his brain just made him more flustered and interested in those flaws. He needed to save him...or make him accept his fate.

He couldn’t live with the guilt otherwise.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was stupid for falling in love with a flesh meat suit. She was supposed to be the all knowing, almost omniscient being here, but apparently whoever stupidly programmed her wanted her to experience all emotions; love being the worst of all.

What really bothered Hera, what _really_ made her circuits cross, was that no matter how many times she tried to ignore him, or tell herself that Douglas Eiffel could never feel the same for a voice that knew his every secret, something deep inside of her emotional processing core softened (metaphorically of course). Everytime he’d call out for her, “baby”, “darlin’”, “sweetheart”, whatever else...She needed to be with him and make him feel like he wasn’t alone and have him make her feel more alive.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was stupid. Stupid was what he’d been called all of his life and he knew it was true. He was supposed to be the happy-go-lucky guy who never went too far in life, but still did well for himself, but apparently now whoever was supposed to be God, sucked ass for this fate he got in the shitty future soul giveaway. He wanted to cough but his strength to do even that had long since faded.

What really bothered Eiffel, what _really_ made him cry, was that no matter how much he wanted to tell them he’d miss them, and he loved them, he couldn’t. Something deep inside of him forgave even Hilbert for all the shit that went down. Sound was fading and his eyes had failed him a few days ago. Things were dark and he only heard faint words being said to him. He didn’t need his sight or hearing to know that they were all there. Eiffel imagined Lovelace hanging in some corner and skulking in the shadows dramatically. He tried to laugh at the mental image but choked on the blood pooling in his lungs. He finally coughed again but he couldn’t quell them and he felt the blood keep slipping past his lips, leaving a copper taste on his tongue. Hera’s voice was glitchy and panicked sounding, and he recognized the familiar grip of Minkowski as she steadied his shaking body.

He kicked out and the coughs continued.

He couldn’t get a breath in.

He couldn’t breath.

He couldn’t

He wasn’t

He was

He--

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn’t stupid for loving her communications officer. Not in any romantic or sexual way, but in a deep friendship way that comradery of the past few years had built between them. She was supposed to be the commander of the crew; level headed, calm, good at improvising in a sticky situation.

What really bothered Minkowski, what _really_ pushed her buttons, was the way she wouldn’t stop crying and shaking. The heaving sobs escaped her mouth so easily and her voice called hoarsely out to the man before her. She had known this day was coming since Eiffel’s fate had been determined. Hilbert turned away when the dying man’s spasms ceased suddenly and she saw the doctor scrub at his eyes furiously with his sleeve. She knew right away what had happened. Hera had gone silent but the lights were flickering so Minkowski could tell that she was trying to keep it together and not crash the whole station into the star. In that moment his heart stopped so did Minkowski’s. Every joke Eiffel had told, every smile he’d cracked, every surprisingly brave gesture brought forward from his larger than life good heart, flooded her mind and a second of silence occurred before she broke and let loose… She needed him there to keep her sane, something not even her husband could do on Earth. Their insanity kept them alive.

 

 

They were all so stupid.


End file.
